Mr Frog's Laboratory
Mr Frog's Laboratory is a point of great importance to Spearbreakers, Parasol, and Ballpoint alike. Larger on the inside than the area of Spearbreakers that it occupies, it resides within its own bubble dimension, and has other bubble dimensions connected to it through a multi-purpose doorway. It contains all types of machinery, biological experiments, and prototype weaponry, but Parasol and Ballpoint find it most useful by reason of the fact that it contains the only miniportal in the region, which Mr Frog constructed himself. Detailed description The laboratory measures approximately 12 x 9 meters, which is considerably larger than the 4 x 4 meter area it supposedly occupies within the fortress. Five columns stretch from the floor to the ceiling, although they are not made of stone, rather being composed of a nondescript material that house the devices Mr Frog uses to maintain his bubble universe, the devices he uses to generate power, and other various pieces of technology. The ceiling that they supposedly support is not solid, but a visible boundary of the bubble universe, often likened to "black ink", as throwing an object into it makes the ceiling ripple, and the object disappear from view. There are a number of tables, seemingly composed of wood, arranged haphazardly around the room. Most of them are at a height Mr Frog finds comfortable to work with. The ones nearest the door, notably, are laden with pieces of electronic machinery he uses for his experiments. While Mr Frog lacks glass test tubes, has has improvised others using dwarven socks, which he has reinforced on the inside to hold his chemical concoctions. He hangs them upright on wire racks to keep them stable, and has them on some of the various tables around the room. Mr Frog's bed, a point of great interest to Talvi Diamondknight in particular, occupies a back corner of the room. A nightstand is placed near its head, with Mr Frog's computer desk sitting next to it. Beneath the bed is a grave site for Mr Frog's test subjects, covered over with a board composed of a curious material. The computer desk itself is a matter of interest, as it is accurately described as a "computer desk" - the desk itself is part of Mr Frog's computer, and the surface acts as a giant touch-screen for it. It, and the computer sitting beneath the desk, are all manufactured by Mr Frog himself from various pieces of equipment he scrounged, or stole, from Ballpoint before he left their service. It is notable that his computer contains a slot for an Identity Drive, which proved very itself useful in spurring Mr Frog's clone into pursuit of Joseph. Across from the bed there is a multi-purpose doorway that blends completely into the rock around it, permitting only those who know of its existence (or who happen to randomly press the buttons on the panel to the right of it) from accessing what lies beyond. However, the door does not allow an individual to travel to a single destination, as do most doorways. Instead, it allows access to a number of other bubble dimensions, among which are Mr Frog's wine cellars, his storage areas, and his guest room, which Vanya utilized as her bedroom during her time as his assistant. The button pressed on the panel both opens the door and reroutes the portal into the selected destination. Category:Places Category:Spearbreakers